The helmet of Death
Sequel to Beast Threats. Will be labeled by episodes again. With 1, 2, 3 etc. Summary A month has passed since the defeat of The Grand Beast. With no word from the Beastors. Peace has returned. But for how long will it last. As from the shadows, a new threat emerges, and what they seek will forever change the fate of Ninjago.... Episode 1- The Helmet of Death (Rain pours down as Jay enters the bounty's command room) Jay-How long till we arrive at the location? This rain's ruining my creative mind! (Nya turns as she places autopilot on) Nya-Not long now Jay, so hold on. We'll be at Mystakes' shortly. Though I can't imagine why Kai would want to visit her ever since Sensei Wu died. (Garmadon enters the room as Nya finished) Garmadon-Like how the water falls Nya, you know that Kai knows little about his family, especially his mother. Mystake holds the answers to these questions. (An alert goes off as Nya turns to face the command console.) Nya-Well, that's going to have to wait, because we have another problem. New Ninjago City museum is currently in the process of being searched. By those shadow guys again! Jay-Didn't, what's his name say they wouldn't bother us again. It's been a month since then. So why the sudden reappearance? (Cole enters the room with the other ninja) Cole-I don't know Jay. But we're going to find out what they're after this time. Lloyd-Agreed, so, what do you say cousin, should we hammer them with our newest move? Kai-You're on Lloyd. Then we'll get an answer from them. (The ninja leave the room as Garmadon changes course. (The ninja arrive at the museum to see the shadows leaving.) Kai-What do we have here, shadows leaving without what they're looking for. Lloyd-Hey, stop right there, no one leaves without our permission. Skylor-Agreed Lloyd. Let's show them what we've got! (The shadows move in to engage. A cybernetic shadow moves out. His red cybernetic eye glowing brightly along with his black katana in hand) Unknown general-You're not going anywhere Kai! (Kai turns to face the general. Having no idea who it is.) Kai-Whoever you are, how do you know my name? Unknown general-I've known you quite well. It happens when you're able to learn from another persons mind. But in this case, whos mind it is doesn't matter because your worth is nothing to me. (Kai charges before a blast of power sends him flying back.) Kai-You control chaos. You're a lord of darkness! Unknown General-Indeed I am young Kai, but you two could be a lord of darkness with your chaos. If you weren't so weak and pathetic from your Oni blood! (Kai gets up, wiping his face before charging again) Kai-You don't get to say anything about my heritage shadow! Unknown general-I prefer the term demon you vermin! Kai-Why you little--- Unknown General-Watch your mouth young one. (A voice speaks to the unknown general, a voice that no one else hears. But it was deep and commanding, and evil) Unknown voice-General Grid, put him down for I have uses for young Kai. General Grid-Yes master. (Grid places Kai down before walking away. Not caring that the others are still able to hear him) General Grid-Shadows, forget the ninja, we must find the Helmet of Death for our master! (The ninja watch as Grid and the shadows leave) Cole-Helmet of Death? What's the Helmet of Death? Zane-According to historical records. The Helmet of Death was a helmet that originated from outside the 16 realms. It seems that it was responsible for the creation of the Overlord. Lloyd-So your saying that this helmet they're after can create life, but in the evil sort of way? Zane-In theory yes, but I believe it has more to it then just that. If they are seeking the helmet, and if it takes priority over us, then it must be extremely powerful or important to whoever ordered it be found. Garmadon-The Helmet of Death. I remember the day that thing was locked away by my father. Such devastation caused by a piece of armour. I dread to think who would want such a thing. Jay-Someone evil I guess. Maybe Mystake knows the answer to this as well. (The ninja nod as they make their way to Mystake) (Mystake turns to face the ninja) Mystake-I heard about your encounter with a group of the lords of darkness. But you must all fear what they seek. Kai-Tell us about the Helmet of Death? Mystake-The Helmet of Death. I haven't heard that in a long time. I remember when we Oni attempted to harness its power only for it to completely destroy our old first warlord. That thing is power beyond imagination. Whoever controls the helmet, will be able to traves the realms and beyond at will without consuming their own energy. You must not let them reclaim the helmet for it could be devastating for all of Ninjago and the realms. Kai-I see, but I also have a few other questions I need answered.…. Episode 2- Family matters (Kai sits down before Mystake) Mystake-You wish to know more about your family. Then very well. Drink this tea and we shall begin from when you parents met for the first time. (Over a hundred years ago) Melina-I've got the upper hand master of speed, your time is up. Now where is the Helmet of Death? Wu-Stand down, or face the alliance of the elemental masters. Melina-Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Garmadon- I don't think she wants to stand down brother. Melina-You got that right master of destruction. (Melina sends Garmadon to the side before sliding down towards Wu) Wu-I will fight you! Melina-Now now, there's no use in fighting me... Handsome. Wu-You think that. Garmadon-Brother, don't fall for her evil spell. Melina-You really think your brother knows better Wu, he stole Misako from you, Chen made him do so. You want that to remain as one of the things you ever sit with? Wu-What! Garmadon-I'm sorry brother, but the evil in my veins wouldn't let me resist Wu-I know, it's not your fault. Melina-Oh, stop with it. I can cure that darkness for you Garmadon. But it'll cost Wu's good side. Wu-Brother, you know as well as I do that these never work out. Go, I'll keep her at bay. (Garmadon leaves with the other elemental masers) Wu-Melina, do not follow down this path of darkness. You are free to follow your own decisions, you have your own destiny to follow. And I know that this isn't your destiny. Melina-I don't know Wu, my master has a herald who hates traitors. If he finds out that I stopped this crusade of darkness. He'll be after me. Wu-But you are never truly alone Melina. For we are here for you. (Wu holds out his hand to Melina who takes it) Melina-Then let us do this together. Wu-Yes, let us face what comes next together. (Present) Kai-My mother was a lord of darkness? Mystake-Yes, but that isn't all. Where do you think your power over chaos comes from? Kai- My mother. But what happened afterwards? How did she go missing? (Past) Wu-Melina, don't go. Melina-I have to, it's the only way to save our son, Kai requires my sacrifice to live on. I will always bring this danger upon him. I will run throughout the realms till they eventually capture me. Wu-But Kai needs you, he needs his mother. You are the only one who can teach him how to control the chaos inside him. Melina-I know, that's why I locked it away deep within him. Wu-Do not go, we still need you here. Melina-As you said when we met Wu, destiny. I must follow mine, and so must Kai, and you. Watch over him, for my memory. (Melina leaves as Wu looks down at the tiny Kai in his arms. Kai starts to cry.) Wu-Don't cry my little child, you will see her again one day, I promise. (Present) Kai-My mother left, to protect me. But I never did see her again. Mystake-You forget that the future can still hold many things. You may yet see her again. Kai-I know, but still. Who was this herald that hates traitors? Mystake-Who that is, it is a mystery, much like whoever owns the Helmet of Death or who formed the lords of darkness. Only the future can tell what happens next. (The building shakes as the two look to the door) Kai-What was that? Mystake-They have come, But for who is unknown. But I fear it is someone close to you.... Episode 3- No one is left behind (The building shakes as Kai and Mystake exit) Jay-Kai, its the lords of darkness. We have to leave now! Kai-I know Jay. Mystake-Go, I shall hold them off. Kai-You have too much information that we need, that I need. Cole-You know about the helmet. If they get their hands on you, you'll be in more trouble then ever. Mystake-I'm not a fool master of earth. But I do know that they haven't seen a full blooded Oni in action for a long time. Now go while I hold them. Kai-You're not holding them alone. I'm helping. They may be responsible for taking my mother, but I need to know where they've taken her. Mystake-Very well (General Grid lands before them) General Grid-Well, if it isn't Mystake, the wisest woman in Ninjago. We believe you know where the Helmet of Death rests. So you're going to tell us, or we'll burn your shop down. Mystake-I've lived for over hundreds of years. But my shop has moved many times from danger. And this isn't the first time I've had to face your kind Shadow Devil. General Grid-So you know who we are. Impressive. I wonder how much research went into that. Mystake-You have no idea. You think us all to be dead, but in truth. Many of us have been in hiding. Waiting for the time when your kind would come. (Grid steps back as Mystake reveals her true form) General Grid-Oni, my ancestors wiped your from existence. Now it seems they failed. So it's now my job to finish what they started. Mystake-Good luck. I've had years of hiding from your kind. Because you've been too shy to emerge. But I defend this realm now. General Grid-So it seems, but I've got a few tricks as well. Kai-Then let's see how well they hold up to some of my new moves. (Grid backs up as Kai leaps. They clash. The other ninja are almost at the bounty.) Unknown General-You're not going anywhere ninja! Cole-Who said that? (A shadowy flame appears before them) Jay-Another lord of darkness! Unknown General-Your smart, I'll give you that, but while my brother handles the Oni and the Oni-Shadow Devil hybrid. I'll be dealing with you. Skylor-Good luck, I've got almost every element out there. Unknown General-And that's why I'm after you! Lloyd-Protect Skylor, do not let him get close to her! Unknown General-Foolish move. I'm General Shadow. I'll be taking her as my master orders, and then you'll be dead. Cole-Wanna bet (Mystake arrives) General Shadow-Oh nuts. I didn't agree to fight an Oni on this mission. (General Grid lands by his side) General Grid-Quiet brother. We have to complete the mission. Shadow powers of chaos. Form an army to fight. (General Grid clones himself with several chaos shadows. Kai lands shortly afterwards) Kai-A fight against multiply Grid's, just the workout I needed! General Grid-Ha, you'll beat them all. Kai-I too have learned about chaos Grid. And you've just showed me one power that can even the odds. General Grid-You're a fool if you think you can control that power at your current state. It takes practice to use that aspect of chaos. Kai-You might be right. But that doesn't mean I can't attempt it. (Kai manages to clone 10 chaos shadows of himself) Skylor-You ok Kai? Kai-Yeah, I think that's all I can summon. General Grid-I did warn you ninja. Grab the master of amber and then return to the realm of shadow. (The two sides clash. Grid managing to overpower Kai with his superior fighting skill and knowledge of chaos. They grab Skylor and flee) Kai-Skylor! Zane-We will get her back. Mystake-Indeed, she is too important to the future of Ninjago. Her destiny can not be changed by forces, even I they do come from outside the 16 realms. Kai-Then we need to start now! Garmadon-I agree with Kai. We must begin now for time runs short.…. Episode 4- A clue to death (Realm of shadow) (Skylor is thrown into a cell with another person) Skylor-Now that was not fun! Unknown person-I know what that feels like young master of amber. Skylor-Who are you? And how did you know my element? Unknown Person-Let just say, I've had a brush with you ancestors before. And I know the colour connect to amber. As for who I am. I believe you should already know that. That is if he ever told him. Skylor-You're Kai's mother, Melina. Melina-Yes, I am. Skylor-Then why did you leave him? Melina-It's a long story. But like Wu. Danger follows me. I betrayed my master to be with Wu and have Kai. As such. One of his heralds. The demon herald of shadows leader. The demon of destruction hunted me down. It took him years to reach me. Having to travel across many multiverses along the way. But he managed to get me a few years ago. Skylor-If you're here, then where is this herald you speak off? Unknown Herald-Right here. Now keep your mouth shut, or I'll do it for you, and trust me when I say so. I won't show mercy. Melina-The demon of destruction. He is cold, evil, and one of the three generals serving under my former master. But right now. Our only hope is Kai. But I fear that even if he does manage to unlock the aspect of chaos required to travel across realms. He may never reach us in time. (Skylor nods as the two look out the cell door) (Ninjago) (Kai walks into the command room of the bounty) Kai-Have we pinpointed a select location to start searching for this helmet. And a way to save Skylor and my mother? Nya-Not yet Kai. But we're still trying to triangulate a place that's hidden from the lords of darkness. Mystake-We do not need to find a select location, for the bounty will do just fine. Kai. There is much you must know about your elemental power of chaos. Yet right now. You must know how to open portals to the other realms. Kai-Wait. I can open portals to the other realms. (Mystake nods) Jay-Then get on with it already. Kai-I don't know how. I need a teacher. Mystake-Then follow me so that I can help teach you. For once you are able to open portals to the other realms. We can begin. (The hallway of elements) Iron Mole-This sucks. Why did we have to follow their orders. We should be out doing what we want. Metal Munch-You saw what they did to Tungsten Cheetah. No one could survive a blast like that. Bronze Lion-As much as I hate to say so. But we must do as they say till the time is right. I believe the ninja are already aiming to take down the lords of darkness. But for now. We must do as they tell us. Least we face the same event we did so many years ago. Silver Eagle-Our supreme overlord is correct Iron Mole. We must do what they say till then. Black raven-Well, till I can use my magic to get us to another realm. We're stuck doing what we must. Iron Mole-Great. I'm stuck here now, with a magic user who can't use magic, a wise guy, a guy who could break my back at any second and a guy who absolutely scares me. Bronze Lion-As it should Iron Mole. Now quit complaining before I replace you with someone... who complains less. (Iron Mole gulps as they continue to walk) (Bounty) (Kai opens a portal before collapsing to the ground) Kai-I felt like I heard evil laughter from the other side. Mystake-You opened a portal to another realm. Now we must keep that portal open as we travel through. (The other ninja enter) Jay-Are we able to travel to other realms yet. Kai-Yes, But we need to be fast, least we fail. Mystake-I shall continue to travel with you, for guidance. Garmadon shall remain here, as he wishes to look out for Ninjago while we are gone. Cole-Only Garmadon's defending Ninjago. He can't do it alone. Mystake-The serpentine we be protecting Ninjago while we are gone. Kai-I've got the portal open, now lets go before it closes. (The ninja enter the portal) Jay-This place seems tech advanced, yet very medieval. Kai-We seem to have travel to a realm that uses high tech, but remains like us in some ways. Using weapons such as swords and bows. Cole-Well, I think we have bigger problems. Unknown person-Who have we got here. Unknown person 2-I don't know, let's see if they've got anything to do with them knights. Unknown person-I suppose so... Say you guys. You haven't happened to see those no goody knights around have you. Kai-Knights? Unknown person 2-Yeah, one's large, wields an axe, another a mace, one a lance, one a sword, the last a crossbow. Cole-No, we haven't seen any knights around. Unknown person-Oh shoot. They've come another realm. They'll have no idea what we're talking about. Maybe I should zap them. Jay-Why do I get the feeling this guys are the bad ones here. Kai-I don't know Jay, but I think we should run. Unknown person 2-Hey, um, cloudy. I think they're running. Should we follow? Cloud-Nar, let's just leave them to their business. We have those no goody knights to worry about and forbidden powers to search for. Unknown person 2-I guess you're right. (A distance away) Cole-Who were those people? Jay-I don't know, but I don't like clouds that can talk already. Unknown person-Maybe we can help with that travelers…. Episode 5- A new foe Unknown person-Maybe we can help with that travelers. Cole-Who are you? Unknown person 3-We're the defenders of this realm. And you lot look lost. Lloyd-Um, can we get names. Unknown person 4-I don't know, can we trust you? Kai-Trust us, we just jumped from our home realm here. I think we've got enough trust issues with the bad guys in our own home realm. I guess having more doesn't matter. Unknown computer-Oh for the love of Monstrux. Just introduce yourselves already. Zane-Perhaps it would be best if we find some place more, private to talk and introduce. Unknown person-I guess so, come with us travelers. Kai-I wish they would just call us ninja instead of travelers. Unknown person-I did hear that. (Rolling fortress) Jay-Um, that is one mighty headquarters you have there. Not as awesome as ours, but mighty never the less. Unknown person 3-Your headquarters is properly just a dump of junk. Kai-Hey, our headquarters has been shot down and destroyed twice. Unlike you floating cloud friend and his evil clown. We've faced many threats that could've won. Unknown person-You've seen Monstrux and Jestro. Mystake-Enough. We need to get this over and done with so that we can find a clue. Unknown person 4-We can help you in your journey here. As we're the only ones who can really harm Jestro's monster army. Cole-They've never seen a master of spinjitzu in action before. Unknown person 3-Spinjitzu. What is that. A spin attack, sounds like it'll daze you to much. Kai-It's an ancient martial art from our home realm. It allows us to form a tornado out of our elemental powers. Unknown person-Ok, let's get this introduction thing over and done with. I'm Clay. Unknown person 3-I'm Lance Unknown person 4-I'm Macy Unknown Computer-I'm Merlock 2.0 Clay-That's Ave, Robin, Axl and Arron. We're the Nexo Knights Kai-Well, I'm Kai, that's Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya and Mystake. We're short a few of our number at the moment. Clay-I see. How can we help you. Kai-We're looking for clues about a helmet of death and a realm of shadow. Clay-I've never heard of such things Merlock 2.0-Perhaps you haven't. But I have. Hmm, not lets see here. oh yes. The helmet of death, an ancient artefact dating from beyond our very realm. But the realm of shadow. That is something that even I haven't heard of before. Mystake-The realm of shadows is an ancient realm. It's where the helmet of death came to cross over into the 16 realms. Lance-Sounds boring to me. I'm going to go and relax. (Alarms sound) Lance-Or not. Clay-What is it Ava Ave-Monstrux and Jestro are attacking with their stone army. Jay-Stone army, the Overlord's stone army Mystake-No, not the Overlord's stone army master of lightning. They no longer exist. Thanks to his defeat at Lloyds hands. Jay-Ok, so what stone army. Clay-An army brought to live by dark magic. Kai-I remember someone who used dark magic, Clouse. but he turned out to be another person in disguise known as Black Raven. Merlock 2.0-Black Raven, an old comrade of Monstrux. He was banished along with the rest of his kind to another realm. Jay-Meaning that the Beastors might not be lead by Bronze Lion Mystake-No, they are lead by Bronze Lion, for only a lion can hold the title supreme overlord. Ava-We're getting past the point guys. We have a town to defend. Clay-Then we need to get going fast. Care to join us. Kai-Sure, we brought our own form of transport too. Clay-Ok. So where is it. Cole-We need to summon it outside. (The group walk outside. Kai leaps into the air and summons an elemental dragon of fire.) Clay-Ok, now I will admit, that is kind of cool. But is there any magic in it. Kai-Nope, it's related to our elemental powers. I have a second elemental power thanks to my mother. But that dragons a little deadly to use. Poor Grand Beast found out the hard way. Ava-Can we get going now. (The group arrive at the town.) Jestro-Hey, um, did they have dragons with them when we first saw them. Monstrux-Uh, hmm, no. Jestro-Huh. So, can we crush them? Monstrux-Yeah, crush them. Kai-Wow. They do seem to be moving fast. Let's see how they handle how power. (Kai sends a group flying with a blast of fire.) Macy-Wow. And here I thought you guys wouldn't do much against them. Jay-That's nothing. Kai's got more to him then meets the eye. Clay-Ok. Can we focus on the battle. (Clay leaps to the side as he dodges an attack) Jestro-Um. Where are these guys from. I've never heard of them before. Monstrux-Well dummy. I did say they were from outside the realm. Jestro-Yeah, so. I would've heard about them at least once. Monstrux-Oh how I wish I had hands right now. No air head. From the 16 realms. Realms that exist outside of our own. Like universes. Jestro-Oh, so their like aliens. Monstrux-Huh, yeah, like aliens. Whatever that is. Jestro-Something that doesn't come this world. Monstrux-I guess so. Hey, wait a minute. Where is that red fire guy? Kai-Right behind you cloud. Monstrux-Oh, Maybe I should zap him. Jestro-I'm not going to stop you. Kai-Good luck with that. Powers of chaos. Summon shadow copies of myself. (Kai summons copies of himself. This time 20.) Jestro-Uh, that's new. Monstrux-Oh my. You know what Jestro, on second thoughts. We might want to, you know, RUN! Jestro-Um, why Monstrux-I'm not a fool when it comes to dealing with that kind off power air head. Jestro-I guess so. Why not use the forbidden power on him Monstrux-Your really are an air head. Chaos isn't something I like to deal with at times ok. Kai-Hey, my chaos may be unknown to me. But I know enough to send you packing. Monstrux-Yeah, lets go. (The two flee with their stone army behind.) Clay-So, you're like a dark magic user as well? Kai-Nope, just something inherited from my mother. But we need a clue. Mystake-Forbidden power. A lord of darkness once wielded a forbidden power. Why I have no idea. But I fear they may be related to this master they serve. Clay-Master, what is going on? Kai-It's a long story. But the helmet of death is being hunted down by these beings called the lords of darkness. And we've dedicated ourselves to stopping them. It's also, somewhat personal to me as well. Lloyd-We will find them cousin. Have faith in your powers and us. Clay-This does seem personal. We'll be leaving you now. Mystake-Yes, we have other realms to travel to and more clues to recover.…. Episode 6- Traversing realms (The Ninja exit into another realm) Kai-This realm seems homely. (A lion walks up to them) Jay-Beastor! Lion-Beastor, what's a Beastor? Mystake-Calm down master of lightning. We are not in Ninjago. But it seems that this realm had something to do with the creation of the Beastors. Lion-Hey, I've seen you before, fighting that other green guy. Lloyd-Um, now that I do think about it, you are oddly familiar. Lion-I never did get your name. Lloyd-Lloyd. Lion-I'm Laval. What brings you to Chima Kai-We're looking for clues as to a helmet of death and a realm of shadow. Laval-I wish I could help you. But our lands fallen into a state of civil war. Jay-Oh great, another realm that isn't at peace Kai-That's rude Jay. Mystake-Laval, we need to find this clue. Take us to your lion temple. Laval-How do you know about that. I've never seen you around before. Mystake-I've got more to me then meets the eye. And it comes when you've traveled the realms looking for someone before falling in love with the realm they created. Laval-I see. So you've been here before? Mystake-Yes. Now lead us there. (The ninja and Laval arrive at the temple) Lion-Laval, it is unlike you to bring guests here, especially one with such chaos inside him. Laval-They need a clue for this helmet of death and realm of shadow. Lion-The helmet of death. My, I haven't heard that name in a long time. The chaos it caused here almost brought our land to extinction. Mystake-So you've heard of it. Lion-Yes, but I have no idea where it is now. All I know is that it left shortly after arriving. General Grid-Then you won't mind if we take a look around for anything it might've left behind. Lion-Who are you? Kai-Grid, why show your shadowy face here. General Grid-Ah, the latest master of chaos. I guess I was bound to run into you. It seems you learned how to traverse the realms. No mater. I shall deal with you later. Right now, I want to know what the helmet of death left behind in its wake. (Grids looks up at the blue falls above.) General Grid-It seems I've found my answer. And I now know the history of this realm better then most. Meaning you are all tied to my master. Laval-I don't care who you are. But you will not be touching the Chi. General Grid-I don't want to. I already have a good source of it back home. I've come for info on the helmet of death. Mystake-Info you shall never have. General Grid- Oh, I missed our fight. You left too early Oni. Mystake-You should know better then to come here. General Grid-Why, the civil war here seems perfect to me. So why not learn to accept fate Oni. This realm will fall and then many more shall follow. And it will all start with Ninjago. Kai-In your dreams. General Grid-Oh, but it will be...Nephew. (Kai stops in his tracks) General Grid-Not ready for it yet nephew. I guess so. But sister was so fun to torment about you. When I discovered her powers had all but left her. I knew she had had a child. But it still seems that a scent of her power still flows through her. Kai-You lie. General Grid-Lie. I've never lied in my life. I've only ever spoken truth. Mystake-You may tell the truth Grid. But you are not welcome here. Now begone. General Grid-Make me. (Mystake engages Grid before the two vanish to another realm.) Cole-Now what, the one person we know who knew what we were hunting for is gone. Kai-We have what we need now. We now know why. I hope your civil war is resolved in time for this persons threat. Laval-I hope so too. (The ninja exit into another portal) Episode 7- Family reunion in the departed (Realm of the departed) Wu-Mystake. What are you doing here. Mystake-Where is Grid? Wu-He left. Mystake-So now we're stuck here. Samukai-Oh yes, and now we get our revenge Morro-Leave them alone. Kozu-Why should we listen to you, you were one of his students. Morro-You have no right to do such things Mystake-And I would be careful. I am an Oni Kozu-Now that is a reason enough to leave them alone. (The Ninja arrive) Wu-Kai. But how Kai-Chaos, it allows me to travel between realms. And I guess this realm as well. Wu-I'm glad you're ok. But you need to leave now. The Grand Beast is here. Kai-I know. But I'm not afraid of it. It should be afraid of me. Mystake-No. Wu, tell us what you've learnt. Wu-Yes. The realm of shadow is the realm next door. Your next transport shall be there. But you must be ready for anything. (a road is heard) Wu-Now hurry. It comes. Mystake-Good luck Wu-There is no such thing as luck. Only destiny. Now go. I shall handle The Grand Beast. And Mystake. Take care of your god child. (Mystake nods as she leaves with the other ninja) Episode 8- A brush with love (Realm of shadow) Melina-I heard a portal open. But who is it? Skylor-I don't know, but I hope it's Kai and the other ninja. Unknown Herald-Now what. Grid's already arrived. The helmet of death is within his grasp and our lord and master is still coming. Melina-I guess you're right Skylor. It is Kai and these ninja you speak off. I hope Wu is among them. Skylor-That might be a problem. Wu. He's dead. Melina-How Skylor-A guy called Black Raven killed him. Which lead to Kai summoning a chaos dragon and ending The Grand Beast. Melina-He summoned a chaos dragon. Oh my, he is much more powerful then I was. Not even I could summon a chaos dragon. Skylor-It seemed to be more of a fusion between fire and chaos then it did just chaos. Melina-Of course. His two elements are merging into one element. Chaos fire. (Outside the cell) Jay-Are you sure you can pull that wall down Kai? Kai-I'm sure Jay. (Kai summons the chaos dragon and brings the wall down.) Kai-Mother Melina-Kai. It's good to see you again. Skylor-Hey, let me have a say in this too. Kai-Off course Sky. It's good to see you safe and sound. Melina-Is there something I should be aware of son. Kai-not yet mother. Not yet. Unknown Herald-And never shall be. Kai-Who are you? Unknown Herald-Only one thing you need to know Kai. I am the demon of destruction. And he who deals with traitors to the lord. Melina-You may be loyal. Yet you don't control chaos. Unknown Herald-Yet I do control my own set of unique powers. Now who here dares to stand in my way. (The ninja stand by Kai's side) Unknown Herald-Perfect. I've been itching for a fight since I arrived here several years ago with her. But let me make this fair. Being this size seems a little uneven. (The unknown herald shrinks down to size) Unknown Herald-Perfect. Now I'll deal with you all..... Episode 9- A battle to be remembered (Realm of shadow) (The ninja dodge as the unknown herald strikes.) Unknown herald-Stand still you dummies. Kai-No way purple guy. Unknown Herald-Do not mock me child. I have lived for over billions of years. I am far more ancient then your precious realm. (The person reveals his name as he fights) Unknown herald-I am Galvatream. And you Kai, are bent to my will. (Galvatream raises his left hand. Kai grabs his head as his legs grow longer. Horns stretch from his head. His eyes glow red and his changes to a blackish purple.) Episode 10- Clash of friends (Realm of shadow) Evil Kai-OH it feels good to be free at last. Skylor-Kai? Mystake-That is no longer Kai, but the body for... Evil Kai-Dark Lord! Melina-We have to save him! Skylor-Agreed. Ninja, we must bring Kai back to the light. Galvatream-Fools, the Kai you knew is gone. All that is left is Dark Lord. Mystake-Maybe. But I know a few fellows who could help. Melina-I know where your headed with this Mystake. But would they really want to travel here. Mystake-Yes, for you know as well as I do what happens if your former master gets that helmet back. Melina-I know. Then we must do so. We must call on the guardians of light. (Dark Lord clashes with the ninja as Garmadon, Mystake and Melina vanish. (Realm of light) (The three appear as Agent Poight walks out.) Agent Poight-Melina, I haven't seen you in a long time. What brings you back here? Melina-My son. Galvatream has corrupted him. Agent Poight-Oh my. The only person who could fight Galvatream and win is still a distance away. Having had to deal with the demon heralds of shadow. Guardian of light general-Perhaps we can still fight back. But it would require the heroes of many of the realms to help us in this fight. Agent Poight-Then let us head out and recruit as many as we can. Perhaps even some of those evil beings would join us as well. Melina-Then let us go. My son needs our help. And the helmet must no reach ''his ''hands/ (The group vanish once more.) (Realm of shadow) (Skylor remains alone fighting Dark Lord, the other ninja holding off the other lords of darkness) Skylor-I know you're in there Kai. Fight back the evil. Dark Lord-Kai is gone, only I remain. Now you shall die. Lloyd-I don't think so. (Dark Lord is flung back as Lloyd lands at Skylor's side.) Dark Lord-Two against one, that doesn't seem fair. But I hate things being fair. (Dark Lord charges forward. Clashing with them again. A bright light halts the fight.) Agent Poight-It's no use fighting now lords of darkness. The guardians of light are here. And we've brought some help... Episode 11- Light our darkest (Realm of shadow) Dark Lord-Ha, it's to late. He is already here. Agent Poight-I doubt that. He still has a multiverse of 16 realms to travel across. Galvatream-You forget that time travels faster when you approach the 16 realms of this particular universe. Unknown Voice-He is right Agent Poight. I am closer then you think. For I can now use my powers as I wish. Lords of darkness. Deal with the guardians of light. I shall deal with the ninja and the traitor myself. General Grid-Yes master. (The two sides charge forward.) (Skylor is joined by the Nexo Knights fighting Dark Lord) Clay-So tell me, are you one of the ninja? Skylor-Yes. The master of amber. And judging by the way you dress. You're not from Ninjago. Clay-That would be right. Knights. Circle him. Skylor-Don't hurt him. Kai is in that thing somewhere. Dark Lord-Foolish. I killed Kai. He is no longer with us. He was weak, he was slow, and he was unworthy of this power. Skylor-I doubt that. Mystake-Agreed. Now surrender Dark Lord Dark Lord-Oni. I had forgotten about you. I shall deal with you now. Mystake-Never, I shall protect my god child from you. Even if it costs me my life. Dark Lord-Then so be it.... Oni (The group clash as they fight. Soon, Dark Lord starts to slow down as he realises something.) Dark Lord-Where is my power going? Kai's voice-I'm taking it back from you Dark Lord. You may be my ancestor, but that doesn't mean your able to take over my body and convert it to your preferred form. I balanced my two sides. I found my inner peace. I have peace in my mind. And with your control. I've learnt all about chaos and how it can be used to expel those who you don't want in your body out. And as it's my body. I'm expelling you. Dark Lord-Nooooo! (Kai's body returns to normal as he looks around) Skylor-You're back Kai! Kai-Yes, but now we must fight back against this threat. Clay-I agree. Together. (A blast of energy strikes Clay back.) Galvatream-Ah ha ha ha. How does that taste knight. My power is strong. And as I go where I wish. I could easily strike and destroy your realm. If my master didn't have plans for it. Kai-Ha, your a fool Galvatream. Have you met the chaos dragon yet. He seems to want to teach you a lesson in manners. Galvatream-Scrape. (Galvatream vanishes) Kai-Must've scarred him off. Agent Poight-No, he has business else where back in the multiverse he represents the mysterious god in. Unknown voice-You still refer to me as such. Why don't I tell you my real name. (A body form into the area. Dark grey armour. His skin pink with red eyes. red shoulder spikes. A tattered purple cape along his back. On his back was a sword. His head had two black horns. His teeth were razor sharp.) Unknown person-I am known by many names. The Shadow Bringer, The Entity of Shadow. The Shadow. The Forgotten One. The Mysterious God. But back in the Alpha universe, I am known by one name and title. I am the devil God of shadow. I am Omicronus! And I am the original master of chaos. Come to me my helmet of death. Return to your owner so that I may begin the next stage of my grand plan. (The helmet hovers over before Omicronus grabs it and places it on his head.) The helmet leaving two holes for his eyes only.) Omicronus-Now I am ready for a fight. But this realm has served it's purpose.... Episode 12- A falling realm (Ninjago) (The ground shakes as Skales helps evacuate people from New Ninjago City) Misako-This is unnatural. What is causing this sudden earthquake? Skales-I don't know, but whatever it is. I fear the rest of Ninjago is affected. Bronze Lion-It is indeed. The Lords of darkness. They have made this happen. Skales-Run, a Beastor! Bronze Lion-If I had come to fight. I would've already done so. No, I have a solution. Misako-What is this solution you have? Bronze Lion-We have another realm that we exist in. But to get there, we need a large amount of elemental power. But even with the elemental masters. There is still one problem. Skales-Dare I ask what that problem is? Bronze Lion-We have no master of amber in this realm currently. With out amber. The portal to this other realm can not be opened. Misako-Then we are doomed. Black Raven-No. I have enough magic power to open a portal. But doing so will not be without risks. Bronze Lion-My friend. You don't have to do this. Black Raven-With out amber. We are doomed. It is the only way. Bronze Lion-We can find another way my old friend. (A portal opens in the sky and the ninja emerge with the forces of light) Agent Poight-No, the collapse of Ninjago has started. Without the her sister realm. This land is doomed. (A shockwave alerts them to the presence of Omicronus) Omicronus-You're not going anywhere. Kai-We are. Agent Poight. Get the people to another realm. I'll deal with Omicronus. Melina-No Kai, he's too powerful. You won't stand a chance. Kai-If it means buying time to get the people to safety. Then its a risk I'm willing to take. (Kai charges off. Agent Poight opens a portal.) Mystake-Get the people through. Round them up. Bronze Lion, you have the fastest air vehicles. We must work together to save the people. Bronze Lion-Yes. Black Raven. Alert the rest of the Beastors. It's time to put aside our past differences and help those who we can. Black Raven-Yes Bronze Lion. (Black Raven flies off) (Kai clashes with Omicronus) Omicronus-Foolish child. You could've made an excellent lord of darkness and servant to me. But your father's good heart betrays your true potential with chaos. Kai-I may have a good heart, but it doesn't betray my true potential one slight bit. (Kai pushes Omicronus back) Omicronus-Good, but still not enough to stop me. Feel the power of a God. (Kai is lifted into the air.) Omicronus-Telekinesis, A useful ability to have. But you're too good to suffer a death to that. (Kai is sent against a wall. His body slowly becoming fire) Omicronus-Pyrokinesis. Not enough. Hmm, what about fear, no, too brave. drowning... No, I can do better then that. Oh yes. That's it. Endless suffering for eternity. Yes, watching your loved ones die over and over again. Unable to do anything about it. Skylor-Hands off him you devil. (Omicronus is sent flying) Kai-Skylor. Why haven't you left? Skylor-I can't leave you behind. You're too important to us. Omicronus-You'll pay for that you little vermin. No one touches me and gets away with it. Melina-Well, I guess you'll just have to learn. Because we never give up. (Melina was a bright silver colour) Omicronus-No. My brother gave you the element of order. No matter. Your son is still able to be bent to my will. Melina-Good luck. Because I've cast a protective shield around his mind. You're not getting anywhere near him. Omicronus. I will see my plans to the end. (Omicronus is taken away. The portal that Agent Poight opened closes.) (Elsewhere) Omicronus's brother-You have interacted with them again brother and caused chaos to be tipped. The balance is unsettled. You must pay for your greed. Omicronus-I will end your miserable life the second I get the chance brother. No one interferes with my plans and gets away with it... Episode 13- The aftermath (Ninjago) Skylor-We have no way out. What do we do? Melina-My control over order was temporary. I don't have the power to open a portal to another realm. Kai, you're our only hope. Kai-But. I need to focus. And this won't let me. Skylor-Then focus. Ignore everything around you but us. Open a portal. Get us to safety. Do not let our family lines die here forever. Kai-Ok, I'll try. (Another Realm) Jestro-Um. That's a lot of snakes. Monstrux-Oh you don't think. I wonder why they're here. Skales-Oh, a talking cloud. Just when I thought things here couldn't get any worse. First lava monsters. Then a few stone monsters. Now this. What's next? Jestro-So they can talk. Monstrux-Oh how I wish I could... Wait, I can zap you right now. Jestro-No no no no Skales-Oh look. The cloud can zap people. Big surprise. Monstrux-You'll be next if you don't silence yourself within the next few seconds. Skales-How dare you. Now on talks to the king of the serpentine like that. Jestro-Serpentine. What on Earth is going on. Monstrux-Remember those ninja guys. And how they were like aliens. Jestro-Yeah. Monstrux-This is kind of like that. They ain't from around here. Meaning that we could us them for some E V I L Skales-Forget that. We've given up on that path of live. We learned that our ancestors wanted peace. Not war. So forget us. Bronze Lion-E V I L. You could just say evil Monstrux. Monstrux-Why, if it isn't... um... Bron lions son Bronze Lion. Jestro-Uh. I know the name is somewhat giving. But looking like a lion. Isn't that a little over the top. Monstrux-Hey. Don't insult him. His lion clan are the toughest warriors around. I'd almost forgotten about his kind till now. Bronze Lion-Just get us out of here. I know you have your own plans. So let's get on with it. (At the Fortrex) Cole-Where are they. They should've made it. Zane-You heard Melina. They were going to help Kai. But from what I cant tell. They didn't make it. (A portal opens as Melina, Skylor and Kai exit) Jay-Yikes. I was not expecting that. Lloyd-You guys made it. But what about Ninjago. Kai-It's gone. Ninjago is gone. And so is the Realm of shadow. Clay-But look to the bright side. You can now fit in with us. Kai-I guess so. But I'm going to miss our home realm. Skylor-Not everything is as it seems. Perhaps somewhere. Evil is just waiting to strike. And then You'll be yourself again. Kai-I guess its not too bad.... Episode 14- The end? Skales-Why do they still no trust us. I mean. The people of Ninjago trust us. Yet these guys don't. I don't get it. Magmar-It is how we look. Do not look past it. We attempted the same thing. Only to be refused. Skales-I guess so. Any good mountains around. Us serpentine feel open out here. Axl-Diggington has a good old mineshaft you can use as a home. Skales-Oh, a cave, just what we need. A place to set up home. Axl-Follow me. (At the capital) King Halbert-So your a demon like figure from the first realm. And these people have lost their home realm to this evil God. Oh my. Mystake-Do not take it too hard your royal highness. But we require a place to stay now. Queen Halbert-Perhaps we can find you a place to set up. I heard that the serpentine have set up near Diggington. Mystake-Yes. And they are quite well defended now. A serpentine is deadly in combat. The people of Diggington are quite save with the serpentine close by. Macy-So, what your ninja. What will they do? Kai-With Bronze Lion still on the run. We won't rest till the Beastors are taken down for good. Ava-Well I'm glad your satisfied. Because we just got a report from one of the outer towns that a bunch of Lions and stone monsters are attacking. Kai-Evil never rests. Nor do the ninja. Clay-Or the Nexo Knights... (The three run out.) Mystake-Be safe my god child.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Completed Stories